Dream of Me
by semikarmic
Summary: Kagome Higurashi: lover of languages and dreams, in need of a life. Inuyasha Takahashi: wonders if he is on the right path. Through Kagome's odd talent of reading dreams and Inuyasha's split personalities, will these two find something more with each ot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, which would be Rumiko Takahashi that you are looking for, not me. I prefer to keep what little material objects I own.

Well hello, I am cauchemaraku, pleased to meet you. The characters in this story will be mildly OOC at times I would imagine, so that they fit into what is bubbling in my head. It is AU, and Kagome's mother is basically my mother's twin I suppose. Everyone should have a mother like mine. Feel free to review, flame, whatever. I like the criticism, because it means that the story is being read, or at least skimmed.

Dream of Me: Have you ever woken up, knowing you had just had an interesting dream but yet you can never remember the full details. You may try to goad yourself into going back to sleep, hoping that what little pieces you remembered can jumpstart your dream once again. Almost like TiVo for your mind (what an idea!) Kagome Higurashi is a translator for the corporate world by day, a dream interpreter by night. Best friends with her mother and younger brother, a kid at heart with a healthy love for ice hockey, and "the only 24 year old virgin left in the world." When she meets Inuyasha Takahashi, by chance, they hardly hit it off. But can she unscramble his bizarre and sometimes chaotic dreams?

**Prologue: Yes Mom, I know what condoms are**

"Mom, I am positive, everything will be okay because it always is!"

'_Please just let me be, I swear I will get you the most beautiful bouquet of yellow roses.'_ "Well, Kagome, I never did like the idea of you walking by yourself, let alone having an alcoholic beverage."

'_Here we go again…'_

"I promise I will be careful and I will call you at the hospital the minute I get home, are you going to be in labor and delivery or in the nursery?"

Kagome was going to be late for her dinner meeting with one of the ambassadors from Egypt, but mothers just can't wait like Mahmoud El-Begourmi, well it always seemed that way when Kaori Higurashi, her mother, phoned

"I am supposed to be in labor and delivery, if they take me off the floor one more time, I will not be happy, though I do love the nursery, we have about 4 ne-"

"Mom I NEED to go NOW, I will call you as soon as I enter the apartment, and I love you, Bye!"

"Wait! I had a dream last night!"

_click_

Phew…conversation averted, though she would have to talk to her mother later about that dream, she knew it was a ploy that Kagome's mother used all the time to keep her daughter on the phone. It wasn't that Kagome disliked talking to her mother; she just did not know when to shut up. Sometimes, Kagome did not feel her age after their conversations on the phone. In fact, she felt about 15 years younger, but not in a good way. Not in the way that makes you feel more energetic or puts you in the mood to go out and buy a very risky outfit, only for said item to sit in the back of your closet forever. No, for Kagome, whenever she talked to her mother on the phone, (which was about 3 – 4 times daily) she oddly thought that she was back to being 9 years old. It wasn't that her mother treated her that way, well she did really. It was something to be expected though, since she was living thousands of miles away, a half a globe apart. Her mother lived in Japan, where Kagome was born and raised, with Kagome's younger brother Souta. Souta was about to graduate high school and had been accepted into George Washington University, the same college Kagome had attended, so Souta decided he was going to live with her. 'We will see how long that will last,' Kagome thought to herself.

Back onto the subject of her mother, how many 24 year old women still received care packages from their mother, greeting cards for every occasion under the sun, cute little stuffed animals (hello kitty to be exact), and news on the local hockey team? Better yet, how many 24 year old women who live in Washington D.C. are virgins? Kagome's answer was always the same: none, zip, nada, zilch. This was good, more angst and self-observation to add to her online blog, life gets more and more predictable.

It wasn't as though she had not tried, was not capable, or swung for the other team. It wasn't even a complicated answer, according to her. It was simple really, the guys that had been in and out of her life (each was fairly brief, no real relationship) had turned her off, wore her down, and gave her no respect. At first she attributed it to her odd hobbies and immaturity at times, but then she just realized that all men really want between the ages of 18 – 24 is sex, plain and simple. So what if she had a talent for reading dreams, well really a passion. It was just something that happened, and people believed what she told them. But if you give a college boy some T & A and he was set for the weekend, deep and meaningful conversations were not to be had. College was not the best place to meet men. A deduction that took her nearly 3 years to figure out, no thanks to Zach, Dylan, Ryan, Alex, and Bobby. The fact that she remembered their names still evoked a pathetic sigh and a moment of solitude, depressing silence. The one man that she was most attracted to and treated her best, was gay (no surprise, they always are.)

Hojo Katami was probably one of the best friends she had at George Washington, along with Sango Taijiya and her on again off again boyfriend Miroku Houshi. The 4 were practically inseparable during their years together, amazed to have found another person from Japan to relate to. Many a night spent playing Frisbee on the lawn at 2 in the morning, trying to chase away a hangover, sleeping the day away after 3 – 4 nights in a row of all night cram sessions. Not to mention the happiness of raiding Kagome's boxes that had arrived from her mother. College was a good time for friends, not lovers. When Kagome had finally finished her bachelor's at GWU and started on her master's, men were the furthest items from her mind.

Hurrying quickly to brush her hair and pull the top half of it up in a barrette, then smooth out her brand new suit, compliments of the sale at Banana Republic, she cursed underneath her breath as she glanced at the clock. Mr. El-Begourmi was hopefully as nice man, or else she might lose the deal between the current software company she was working at and the country of Egypt, hoping to broaden their horizon for the future. Luckily she would have "just" enough time to catch the metro into downtown D.C. so she ran out the front door, locked it, and was on her way.

* * *

"Hello Mr. El-Begourmi, how are you this evening?" Ever the suave and sophisticated, Inuyasha Takahashi firmly held his claw tipped hand and shook the Egyptian man's hand. Inuyasha had entered the restaurant punctually to find the ambassador just arriving as well. All that was left now before the debating and haggling began was for the translator to show themselves.

"Good Evening Mr. Takahashi, it is a good night, shall we wait for our other guest or inform the Mâitre D' that we wish to be seated and to escort our guest when they arrive?" What do you say to that? Inuyasha wracked his brain for the best possible answer, not wanting to annoy the man. "I believe that we can have a seat and order a spirit or two while we wait for our third party." Smooth Yash, really smooth. The Egyptian man smiled at this and the young man at the door was told that if their guest came, to lead them back to their table.

Inuyasha Takahashi was the youngest Vice President of anything in Washington D.C. Vice President of GloboTech, pretty much just another spoke in the money wheel though. While this was amazing, he was bored with it, wished for something different. He did love his job, always had a fascination with computers and their technology, but now that he had been promoted into an office with just paper work and publicity to deal with, it was a drag. He found himself rewriting programs to screw around with the employees down in the mail room. He wanted to branch off and create his own company that had nothing to do with software. Instead, he wanted to open a restaurant, well more like a café with different areas in it to choose food from all around the world. Cafeteria, yet not. Where he had gotten this idea, he was not all too sure, most likely his dreams. But it had always seemed like a great idea, something to keep him happy and occupied instead of cranky and occupied. He and one of his friends in the communications and media departments at GloboTech, Miroku Houshi, had always added onto what they were going to do with the café. Sango, Miroku's girlfriend, had decided that she would have a hand in decorating, since she was an interior decorator.

His thoughts were interrupted when a pretty little thing, blackest hair ever he had seen, walked in with the young man from the front towards their secluded corner. He was sure his ears were at attention, much like a few of the other demons that were seated in the large dining room as well. He took a deep breath, trying to catch a scent as she neared. Cherry blossoms, vanilla, and jasmine. What a combination, what a body! His honey gold eyes traveled her form, and he noticed that she had yet to look their way. As unprofessional as this was, he could not tear his eyes away from this lovely young woman. As she bowed to the man who brought her over, she turned to bow at both he and his client. She was Japanese, and that piqued his interest even further. He knew she worked for his company, but he had never met her. They, Mr. El-Begourmi and himself, shook hands with her after bowing and the seated themselves.

"A salaam wa Alykum, Mahmoud El- Begourmi. Ismee Kagome Higurashi. (1)" Inuyasha just glanced in her direction across the round table from him, silently shocked. She was the translator after all, but still, Arabic had never sounded so good, her voice was melodious. He wondered what French would sound like, coming from those lips. 'Stop it…she is your colleague, no mixing business with pleasure, you never had this problem before,' the voice in his head was right, but she was just, different. "Wa Alykum A salaam, Kagome, Kayfa haluka? (2)" His eyes went back and forth as they volleyed greetings, well he would see if she was Japanese. "Behair il ham de lilah, shookran. (3)"

Inuyasha got ready for his turn as she looked ready to greet him. "Hajimemashita, Higurashi-san, Takahashi Inuyasha desu. Yoroshiku. (4)" Kagome looked surprised to say the least but followed with he own greeting and smiled a wonderful pearly white smile at him. Maybe this business dinner would not be so bad after all…

* * *

Kagome was enjoying the meeting; Mr. El-Begourmi was a gentleman, showing pictures of his grandchildren to both her and Mr. Takahashi. Inuyasha Takahashi…was very handsome. No, he was more than handsome, he was gorgeous. She was transfixed with his ears and had the most insane urge to touch them, play with them, and rub them. He was a very attractive man, and she attributed this to his exotic looks. Sure, she had befriended demons before, her brother's best friend, Shippou, was a fox demon. But she had never met a demon that had such cute ears like Inuyasha did. He had a deep, masculine voice that entranced her when he first spoke to her, in Japanese. That had made her day to find another person who had something in common with her. Sadly, he was her co-worker, maybe she would quit! 'Kagome! No! Men are evil, and with looks like that, I am sure that he is too.' She sighed to herself as the three of them went over specifics of the deal Kagome and Inuyasha were trying to close, well the deal Inuyasha was to close, Kagome was there just incase Mahmoud did not quite understand the lingo being tossed around.

Dinner was delicious, the one perk of working for GloboTech, the business dinners were paid for and absolutely great, at the best restaurants. The deal was near being sealed as tea was being served after they had protested the likelihood of dessert. 2 cups of tea and a well deserved piece of cheesecake for each of them, and the deal was sealed. The universities of Egypt would be receiving the technology in the deal and hopefully more transactions would be made in the future.

As Mr. El-Begourmi thanked the two and insisted he was on his way, the waiters came and cleaned up, offering a drink. "I would like a glass of orange juice with a splash of Beefeater please, Kagome?" Inuyasha was silently hoping that maybe she would stay and join him in a drink, almost begging her in his mind. "Well, I think that I had had enough tea for the night," his ears drooped and Kagome nearly gasped, wondering if he realized just how he looked. And yes, he certainly did. "I suppose a gin and tonic will suffice, Thank you." He beamed at her and they shared a mutual smile as her lips lifted.

* * *

"You are such a jerk! Honestly, who tries to pick someone up after only knowing them for a few hours?" The night had started well enough; it was until they were truly left alone, leaving the restaurant that sparked the current situation. "Well I figured I would try, you didn't have to flirt with me either, you know, stupid wench!" She had been trying to hail a taxi, not wanting to take the metro at this time. As the statement rolled out of his mouth, she stepped back and gasped.

"Did you just call me a wench? You insufferable pig! And I was not flirting, I was being polite. Every one of you is the same, no matter what this always happens. I GIVE UP ON MEN!" And with that she nearly jumped in front of a cab, trying to hail it and leaped inside as she flung open the door. "I am so glad I never see you at work, Asshole!" And with that she was gone.

He stared in shock. Sure, he shouldn't have asked her to come back to his apartment for a little after-hours activity, but she did not have to freak out the way she did. It wasn't until he finally entered his apartment when he realized that he still wanted to see her again. Maybe it was the sweetness, maybe it was the sourness. The catty remarks were spiteful, and he could only guess that she was not a fan of one night stands.

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

Well, I am still working out the details, but that was just the prologue. More about Kagome's dream readings and all in the next few chapters. Let me know what you think and how you like or dislike it

Arabic – Hello (standard greeting), my name is Kagome Higurashi.

Arabic – Hello (the return greeting), Kagome, how are you?

Arabic – I am fine, Thank you.

Japanese – Nice to meet you, I am Inuyasha Takahashi. Let's work well together (I think)

-cauchemaraku-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, which would be Rumiko Takahashi that you are looking for, not me. I prefer to keep what little material objects I own.

Chapter 1: Thunder Only Happens When It's Raining

No matter how big of a jerk Kagome thought Inuyasha was, she just couldn't help but think what kind of dreams he had when he lay down for sleep every night, after had had shared is one 'stapler' dream with her. She couldn't help but laugh as the thought of the stapler brought voices from one of her favorite movies into her head. "Office Space" and Milton, one of its characters entertained her for another few minutes with musings about staplers.

No…back to the matter at hand, she had articles from foreign countries to translate, possible clients to phone and heckle, and as a routine, browse international organization websites. Particularly, the employment sections, not really looking for a job yet not really averse to jotting down a few that interested her. As she plucked an article off her desk from a French journal, Le Monde, Inuyasha popped back into her head. This time he was wearing a black beret much like the stereotype for the French men went. She didn't even stop herself this time and her wonderings of the beret wearing man in her daydream and that eventually lead back to his dreams, or rather, what other dreams e might be an audience to.

Were they sensual fantasies or adventurous epics? When he dreamed, was he even alone in his bed…wait a minute, no that was not supposed to be part of her though process. But she still could not pull herself from the wonder of what would his dreams be like? Would they be easily discernable, straightforward without any complications like the dream he shared with he? Or would there be subliminal messages that he did not understand.

"God why do I care?" Reprimanding herself, Kagome realized that she was getting nowhere with her work, so she may as well take her lunch break. She had no fear of running into Inuyasha; she never had before, why would she now?

It had been two weeks since their dinner with the Egyptian ambassador, two weeks since Kagome had formed an opinion that constantly contradicted her thoughts. Or should that be vice verse, meaning her thoughts constantly contradicted her firm (well, she wished it was firm) opinion of the "arrogant" Inuyasha Takahashi. Well he wasn't really arrogant, scratch that, he was just unsuspectingly arrogant. As she replayed the evening through her head, she realized that maybe she overreacted. Maybe…but she was not going to be sweet talked by a co-worker. Even if that co-worker was Inuyasha Takahashi, a sex toy in waiting…STOP IT!

Kagome chanted to herself how she never faltered before in her ways of sexual preference, rather if she wanted to fool around she did and if she didn't then she didn't. But while her mind said 'absolutely not', her body was not listening, not even on the same path. She felt her cheeks flush and wondered if she could, or should, have acted differently that night.

* * *

_Flashback (two weeks prior)_

"I suppose a gin and tonic will suffice, Thank you." While waiting for their drinks, they talked about each others duties to GloboTech. Inuyasha, the Vice President of the corporation, was in charge of overseeing meetings such as theirs and searching for new talent, better technology. He had graduated from MIT with a Masters in Computer Engineering and Bachelors in New Media. Impressed, Kagome had given the appropriate reaction, ooohing and aaahing while not trying to seem too interested. She explained that she had graduated from George Washington University with a double Master in International Affairs and Modern Languages and a Major in Political Sciences. It had been Inuyasha's turn to been slightly impressed.

They talked for a brief time about how they had come from Japan and why they stayed when their drinks came and the conversations died down just a little. Kagome asked him if he liked the sports in America, Inuyasha being a man nodded with insignificant enthusiasm. They talked little about the current trades and injuries in the National Hockey League and then Inuyasha started to drift the conversation towards her.

"So what do you do when you aren't at the office?" He looked on with a genuine smile. "Well, I like going to hockey games, visiting the museums each time a new exhibit is introduced, and you may find this odd but…I like to try and interpret peoples dreams." She waited for the criticism, but it did not seem to be coming, Inuyasha just seemed curious.

"Dreams? Like aspirations or the actual nighttime visions?" Maybe this would not be so bad after all, Kagome thought. "The images during REM, or Rapid Eye Movement sleep. I don't know why, but it always seems as if they are premonitions that I can dig through and try to correlate. In college, I made a killing because many girls were begging me to see if their dreams would predict whether or not their boyfriends were cheating or if they would pass their class, the guys would see if they were going to, pardon my language, 'nail' the girl they were infatuated with. It was money to fuel my car pretty much and help pay the rent."

"Would you ever analyze one of my dreams if I asked?" Inuyasha had suddenly seemed just a little closer, true they had been sitting at a round table, nearly across from one another, but now it seemed as though he had just transposed himself next to her and she hadn't even realized it. "S-sure, free of charge, I am past the days of exploiting hearsay and peoples emotions. Just think of a dream that you have had and take the most intriguing part of it that you want to know the most about." Kagome was unsure of how this would play, in her favor or most likely against her. She watched idly as Inuyasha seemed to be staring up at the ceiling in thought. Then he lowered his head, eyes focused on her eyes and pursed his lips lightly.

"Well most of my dreams are rather odd, some are more of an event that had recently occurred; others are purely driven by what I want." He had such a smug look n his face and Kagome couldn't help but swallow slowly as she played with the information in the back of her mind, especially the last part. 'Purely sexual fantasies most likely, I wouldn't mind being part of that…STOP IT!' She hated having arguments with her conscience, it was tiresome and she knew she made faces when it happened. Mostly scrunched up faces that didn't exactly serve to invite people to socialize with her, rather they kept their distance.

"Why don't you give me a synopsis of your least favorite dream? I always find the people's favorite dreams are held to such a high standard that they won't believe what it really ends up meaning, at least through my eyes." She hoped that he wouldn't divulge into any sexually oriented fantasies that he had, which would be insane if those were his least favorite.

"I won't delve into the entire dream, but I had dreamt a week or two ago that I was running through the office with a stapler glued to my back and a paper bag on my foot, well more like my foot was inside the paper bag. I was running and running, it just seemed to never end. That was basically how the dream went and I woke up at 6am like usual, but I felt exhausted." Inuyasha's eyes had narrowed, his head pivoted little by little with each movement of the eyes, and he wiped the back of his hand across his forehead for extra emphasis on the exhaustion he felt after his vision. She was sure that he was a splendid story teller, someone who would never bore a person as they were recounting their day or just talking business.

As he watched her watching him, he called the waiter and ordered two more drinks, remembering that the billing was being taken care of, not by him or Kagome. Why not enjoy one night out and have another drink or two? Kagome was great company so far and she was turning out to be more entertaining and even lovelier in appearance as the night floated on. This night had been one of the best nights out for him in such a long time. He didn't mind long hours at the office or meetings on the fly, but it was nice to form camaraderie with another soul.

"I think that your dream is actually not foreboding or terrible at all. I think the stapler glued to your back just signifies that your paperwork is easily put aside and does not worry you as much." Kagome paused, trying to gauge his expression, which was one of nonchalant listening. She saw no confusion so she had hoped that it was a decent reading so far and continued.

"The paper bag and you running forever seems to symbolize that sometimes, no matter how much work you do, you always have something that keeps you going, not so much holding you back, but you are always busy with menial tasks. You want to escape it, but there is no hatred towards it. If you had elaborated a sense of dread, then I would say that work is stressing you out. Is that how you feel pretty much at work?" She wasn't expecting to hit it on the head, since she really knew nothing about him.

He seemed to be considering her evaluation and the waiter came back and suggested another drink or two. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and she just gave a little shake of the head, and he shooed the waiter away. As soon as the waiter was out of eyesight, he shifted in his chair and cleared his throat. "That was pretty close to how I feel now at work yes. I am fairly impressed."

The two talked for a few more minutes before Kagome decided that she was feeling tired and was ready to leave. After plucking up her coat for her and holding it behind her so that she could slip into it, they headed for the door.

"So, I suppose I will see you again sometime?" Kagome raised her hand to give him a polite handshake. Inuyasha complied but seemed to hesitate, "Well, why don't you come over to my place and maybe we can see what other dreams I have, or could be having tonight?" He wiggled his eyebrows for effect but then stopped as he saw her expression. Maybe he shouldn't have revolved back into casual Inuyasha so soon.

Kagome's jaw was gaping, quite nearly. How had this man, this very smooth talking and intelligent man gone from professional to, well in her mind, dirty? Sure his words were nothing she hadn't really heard before, but she was _tired_ of it.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­

Inuyasha lounged back in his chair, waiting for something to happen. It didn't matter if it was lunch time, the phone rang, or his secretary dumped some more stacks on his desk, he just wanted something…anything. He needed to get his mind off of Kagome Higurashi. He didn't want to think about her, seeing how uptight she was. She was the last kind of woman he wanted anything to do with, well maybe not the last, but her personality did not match her figure. The more he thought about her, the more he visualized her curves in the fitted pant-suit or how her white blouse beneath the blazer was unbuttoned just enough that he saw the smallest hint of beautiful cleavage.

He groaned and picked up the phone, needing to talk to someone to get his mind off of her. "You must be really bored if you are calling me at 11:52 am on a workday, Inuyasha Takahashi." A chuckle followed as his friend, Sango Taijiya good naturedly reprimanded him. "I thought that you were always too busy to call your best friend during work."

"Hardee har har Sango, I was just calling to see what you and the perv are doing tonight, I'm thinking about going to that place tonight down on the avenue and taking another look at it." He had been thinking about that restaurant idea for a while since his evening with Kagome. He wasn't sure if he would follow through with it, but it was something that he felt he wanted to do.

Sango sighed and was then silent for a moment; he heard the phone move and could only surmise that Miroku was on the other line now. "Yash, pleasure to talk to you today, I was just about to ask if you would like to go look at that spot again today…" Wait a minute… "You guys had me on speaker phone didn't you, I hate speaker phone." This time two chuckles, well more like a chuckle and a giggle escaped from the earpiece. "Inuyasha, just come by the apartment on your way home after work and we will get some food while we discuss the situation. Bye sweetie pie!" And with that, the conversation was over. Stupid Miroku and his stupid nicknames…

He stood up from his chair and pushed the intercom button on his phone to page his secretary. "Candice, can you look up a Kagome Higurashi for me and give me her extension, I need to discuss something that was not resolved after our dinner meeting a couple of weeks ago." Wait, what was he doing? He did not mean to do this, he was going to take his lunch break, stop it, and tell her no! "Sir, I just emailed you to extension and her cell phone number, why didn't you just email her? Everyone has the same address, just goes by their first initial and last name." The intercom clicked off and he was infused in silence again, well as silent as you can get for Washington D.C.

Email, email, he could do that. But what would he say? Why was he emailing her? He wanted to see her again, let her give him another chance and see that business Inuyasha and play Inuyasha were two different people that she could befriend. It must have been her scent that was driving him to do this, because he had definitely been with women much more enticing than Kagome, but there was still something about her. She was unique, the whole dream thing was oddly amusing and she seemed full of interesting tidbits that he wouldn't mind getting to know.

Cautiously, he sat back down and placed his hands on the mouse and keyboard, opening Outlook so he could email her.

_Miss Higurashi,_

_I suppose that our first meeting did not end as well as hoped for. I apologize if you did not enjoy it. I would like to begin a friendship though, I think we can manage that. Then you can get to know me and I can get to know you, the unprofessional sides of ourselves. _

_Inuyasha Takahashi_

As his hands moved on their own accord and he finished the concise email, he felt better. As if a load of bricks had been lifted that he hadn't even known was there, he sat back in his chair and relaxed, deciding it was now time for lunch. She was the one who over-reacted and hw would be damned if he took the blame for how the night fell into the dumps.

* * *

"Sango, he is very attractive yes, but I just don't have time for a relat- wait a minute who said I was even looking for a relationship you goober?" Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear and stuck out her tongue for the desired effect. "Kagome, I don't even know his name, you wont tell me anything about his other than the fact that you ended up having a few drinks with him and the he invited you to his apartment, granted the words you told me were a little on the risqué side." Sango couldn't help but roll her eyes her friend, sure she was more Miroku's friend than anything, but she still enjoyed Kagome and her antics.

"Oh my god…he just emailed me, after TWO WEEKS he emailed!" The franticness of her voice cause Sango to chuckle, at least her conversation with Inuyasha wasn't as bad. One of these days, no…Inuyasha and Kagome would NOT make a good couple. They worked at the same company, but didn't even know each other, from what Sango could surmise. Wait a tic here… "Kagome, how did he get your email?" Kagome huffed, "Because Sango, everyone at GloboTech has the same ending for their email and it's the first initial and last name."

Sango had a perplexed look and her face and Miroku walked by with a can of paint, ready to tackle their back room. Miroku mouthed 'what's wrong' but Sango just waved him off. "Kagome, you didn't tell me you worked with this guy, in fact you really haven't told me anything, or Miroku? Spill it now."

After a few seconds Kagome caved and spilled what she thought was fairly harmless information that would in no way ensue Sango and Miroku's scheming.

"His name is Inuyasha Takahashi, and he is a JERK!"

* * *

I would just like to thank Charlotte Smith and Amarioko for their reviews

Hopefully I will have the next chapter up as soon as I got this one out, I have a little time before I go to DC for my internship, so I am trying to get as much written down so I can have a few chapters out before I get really busy.

- cauchemaraku -


End file.
